Consecuencias
by sonrais777
Summary: Todo mundo debe asumir las consecuencias de sus errores, es lo que le dice Luka y eso es algo que Adrien entenderá no sin antes sentir que el mundo y las personas que conoce desaparecen para él.


**Hola a todos! He aquí traigo este one-shot, mi historia número 200. NO ME LO CREO! Es tan increíble que aun las lágrimas caen de mis ojos porque esta serie me da cuerda para mucho. Pero en fin, quise que este fuera el especial, tal y como sabemos, odiamos a Lila, Thomas Astruc no es el único, y hemos escrito o leído historias sobre las mentiras de Lila y cómo estás afectarían a los personajes. Pues bien, quise hacer esto más general en este one-shot, así que sin más qué decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…

Consecuencias.  
Capítulo único.

Adrien miraba el suelo de la cubierta del barco de los Couffaine, moviendo un poco sus pies ante el silencio formado, y Luka, que estaba sujetando a su lado su guitarra, miraba hacia el frente con expresión seria hasta que al fin habló.  
-Lo que me dices es demasiado, ¿sabes, Adrien?  
-Lo sé, pero no sé qué hacer. Y necesitaba consejo de alguien que no estuviera involucrado en esto.  
Adrien necesitaba consejo y lo necesitaba con urgencia. Había notado como Lila comenzaba a mentir con más regularidad pero tarde fue que comenzó a notar cierta hostilidad entre sus compañeros hacia Marinette y Nino fue quien le confirmó que Lila les hablaba sobre ciertas cosas que Marinette hacia o decía en contra de la italiana y eso provocó los roces entre sus compañeros. Se puso furioso. ¿Cómo se atrevía a mentir de esa forma e intentar lastimar a su amiga? Pero cuando estuvo a punto de saltar para defenderla, algo le detuvo, era ese código impuesto de que no era buena idea, y que si revelaba las mentiras de Lila no solo la humillaría lastimándola profundamente, sino también estaba en riesgo de una akumatización. Se sintió perdido y Plagg no era una opción cuando le gritaba que detuviera a Lila y que la pusiera en su lugar frente a todos con una vena maliciosa, así que necesitaba alguien ajeno al salón y que no haya tenido contacto con Lila.  
Luka fue su primera opción, ya que no estaba seguro si debía confiarle a Wayhem esa información conociendo lo impulsivo que era, y la sonrisa con que el músico le recibió había desaparecido por completo hasta ese punto.  
-Deberías decir la verdad.- Adrien lo miró casi cabizbajo.  
-Pero no quiero lastimarla, estoy seguro que Lila miente porque no sabe cómo interactuar con la gente y se siente sola. Yo sé que es eso y por eso la entiendo.  
-Quizás tengas razón en una parte pero no en otra.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que si bien puede sentirse sola, con lo que ahora sé puedo decirte que esa chica sabe manipular a las personas a su antojo, y no le remuerde la consciencia sabiendo perfectamente a quién perjudica. Tú eres tímido e inseguro con las personas, ella en cambio sabe cómo actuar para su propio beneficio.  
-No deseo lastimarla, Luka. Estoy seguro que puedo hacerla reflexionar.  
-Y mientras tanto, ¿cuánto más pasará para que ella al fin "recapacite"? ¿Dejaras que lastime a Marinette? ¿Qué tal si por su culpa es akumatizada por Hawk Moth?- sus palabras fueron como cuchillos clavándose en su corazón. ¿Marinette akumatizada?  
-¡No! No... No quiero eso tampoco.- Luka suspiró.  
-Escucha Adrien, todos tomamos decisiones que pueden traer consecuencias, sin embargo, hacer lo correcto es lo importante, aun cuando sea algo muy difícil por las razones que sea y todos tarde o temprano asumimos las consecuencias de nuestras acciones. Esa chica deberá asumirlos algún día, así como tú y tus compañeros también si siguen haciendo caso a esa chica y haciendo mal a Marinette.  
-¡Yo no le hago daño!  
-Lo haces al callar y no hacer nada. La ignorancia a veces es peor que un golpe o un insulto, piénsalo.- esta vez él se quedó helado. Agradeció el consejo de Luka y sin mirarlo, bajó del barco con una fuerte opresión en su pecho...

Adrien despertó ese día sintiéndose cansado, como si no hubiese dormido en toda la noche, aunque ni siquiera recordaba a qué hora había ido a dormir. Encendió la televisión y le extrañó solo encontrar estática.  
-¿Estará mal el cable?- se preguntó confundido por la mala señal y de repente una imagen apareció, eran las noticias y una mujer rubia apareció en lugar de la siempre reportera Nadja Chamack.  
-_**Aquí Aurore Beauréal reportando desde el mayor evento de moda de Paris, donde la diseñadora estrella del momento y orgullo de Paris, ¡Marinette Dupain-Cheng! Que hizo brillar el evento entero con sus impresionantes diseños.**_  
En la pantalla se mostró a una muy hermosa mujer, una bella Marinette adulta que sonreía y a la que le entregaban un enorme ramo de rosas.

_**-Ha brillado como la estrella que es y se ha convertido en el más grande orgullo de Paris. Y sorpresa, sorpresa, hay rumores que la señorita Cheng ha conseguido atrapar a uno de los solteros más cotizados al verlos juntos, ¿y eso en su dedo es un anillo de compromiso? Todo eso y más en nuestra siguiente entrevista, así que no se despeguen.**_  
-¿Que ra...?- a su lado su teléfono sonó y el nombre de Nino apareció en la pantalla.- ¿Hola?  
-Viejo, me alegra escucharte.- su voz sonaba como siempre.  
-Nino, no sabes lo que acabo de ver, acabo de ver Marinette en televisión y se veía...  
-Me imagino, sabes, me alegro por ella. Pero te llamaba para avisarte que seremos pocos en la reunión de ex alumnos por... ya sabes. Es difícil volver a verse después de lo ocurrido.  
-¿Qué cosa? No entiendo de qué hablas.  
-Creo que aun andas medio dormido por el jetlag, pero deja te refresco la memoria. Por culpa de las mentiras de Lila le hicimos la vida tan imposible a Marinette en el instituto, hasta que se cambió de escuela y nunca más nos volvió a dirigir la palabra. Aun me remuerde la consciencia...  
-¿Q-Qué?- Adrien se sentó en la cama con un nudo en la garganta.- ¿C-Cómo…?  
-Ya sabes, por hacerle caso a Lila sobre lo que decía. Era increíble lo idiotas que fuimos. Alya dejó de hablarle y de defenderla, incluso se burlaba de ella. Cielos, aún recuerdo esa bofetada y ese blog que hizo para insultarla, me siento como un idiota al recordarlo. Alix cada tanto le amenazaba y hasta llegaban a los golpes, no solo zancadillas; y juntando eso con el desprecio y burlas de todos… todavía pienso en ello y siento una punzada en el pecho.

-¿L-Luego qué pasó? Con Marinette, con todo, en serio, ¿qué ocurrió?- preguntó como pudo, ante tan extraña historia, como si su subconsciente estuviera peleando entre que aquello no podía ser real y que sí lo era.

-Cuando nos enteramos gradualmente de que todo lo que dijo Lila era mentira, lo de Marinette, sus grandes contactos, y sus supuestas hazañas, fue como si a cada uno nos explotara una bomba de tiempo en la cara. Intentamos disculparnos pero los señores Dupain-Cheng no nos dejaron acercarnos a su hija ni a la panadería, después llamaron a nuestros padres. Viejo, nunca había visto tan furiosos a mis padres, ni a los de los demás; y al final la propia Marinette dijo que no deseaba volver a vernos. Después de eso cada uno fue pagando lo que hizo, el karma dicen…- se rió de forma amarga.

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-Bueno… después de lo ocurrido, y que todos se enterasen de la verdad, Lila se fue del colegio alegando que era ella quien recibía los constantes abusos, ¿te puedes creer que vivía tan cerca del parque y no nosotros ni en cuenta? En fin, la escuela tuvo muchos problemas hasta que se demostró lo contrario gracias a los mismos Ladybug y Chat Noir, después solo Lila desapareció, seguro su madre hizo algo para no armar más escándalo. Pero créeme que no soy el único que se quedó con el deseo de una vendetta.- Adrien frunció el ceño, podía imaginar la frustración de todo el mundo al no haber hecho pagar a Lila todo el daño que hizo.

-¿Y qué pasó con los demás?

-Aquí empieza la película de terror, o termina, cuando los malos reciben su merecido. Alya perdió su credibilidad y oportunidad de ser una reportera seria por culpa de las mentiras de Lila, y obvio su propia culpa. Cerró su blog por culpa de las múltiples entrevistas que le hizo a Lila sobre conocer a Ladybug y los usuarios molestos, la atacaron por no confirmar sus fuentes como la "reportera seria" que era. Y como Marinette conocía a Nadja Chamack por cuidar a su hija Manon y sus madres son amigas ya te imaginarás, no importaba cuántas veces intentó disculparse con Marinette, al final esa bofetada que le dio se le regresó de una forma que no fue física, sino la vida misma se encargó de dársela en plena cara cuando la señora Chamack al enterarse de lo sucedido e incluso ver el blog donde Alya y Lila se burlaban de Marinette en forma de bulling cibernético, le cerró las puertas en la cara, literalmente, por semejante fraude y acciones. Y ahora trabaja en ese periódico amarillista y sensacionalista de poca monta. Terminamos nuestra relación debido a que Alya nunca superó ese pasado. Era deprimente verla, hace mucho tiempo que no la veo.

-No…- musitó Adrien incrédulo y Nino siguió hablando como si no lo hubiese escuchado.

-Nathaniel y Marc perdieron mucho cuando Lila les prometió mostrar su trabajo a Thomas Astruc, cosa que nunca pasó, ya tenían un contrato con una editorial muy buena pero ellos prefirieron esperar a la palabra del señor Astruc y la editorial retiró el trato con ellos. Cuando se enteraron que todo fue mentira no pudieron volver a tener una oportunidad así. Terminaron por separarse aunque no les va tan mal en sus trabajos actuales.

-Entonces el comic de Ladybug y Chat Noir jamás…

-Mylene e Ivan terminaron su relación ya que Mylene jamás se perdonó lo ocurrido y culpaba también a Iván de ello. Kim rompió con su novia por culpa de Lila, ya que Ondine se acercó a Marinette y ya sabrás cómo entonces Lila envenenó a todos contra Marinette, él y Max se distanciaron así como Rose y Juleka, siendo la primera herida porque Lila nunca cumplió su promesa de ayudarla con el príncipe Ali, incluso haciéndola creer que este no quería verla entre sus tantas visitas, y Juleka se alejó yéndose del país. Alix, con el historial de mala conducta por haber agredido a Marinette en el instituto, no fue a la universidad, en la actualidad nadie sabe dónde está porque cuando nos graduamos supe por Nathaniel que tomó sus cosas y se fue, espero que dándole caza a Lila...- gruñó Nino con claro resentimiento.- Chloe se mudó a América para no vernos las caras de vergüenza según sus palabras, y lo único que supe de Sabrina era que aun seguía en depresión por preferir a una mentirosa y perder a su única amiga.

-Oh, cielos…- Adrien se revolvió los cabellos, eso no podía ser real.

-Yo no salí tampoco bien parado, con el fiasco de DJ's y el director que supuestamente Lila conocía, perdí muchas oportunidades... estoy recuperándome poco a poco, gracias al cielo. Pero lo peor fue... no, olvídalo. Es mejor no recordar ello.  
-¿Qué? ¿Qué es, Nino?- preguntó temeroso sobre algo peor que lo acontecido.  
-El que ya... los miraculous.

-¿Qué? ¿Los miraculous? Espera, ¿cómo sabes…?- se hizo un pequeño silencio del otro lado de la línea.

-Por ser encontrados indignos se nos fueron retirados.- fue en ese momento que Adrien notó la ausencia de su anillo.

-¿Plagg?- y de reojo fue que vio algo. Fuera de la gran ventana, pudo ver a una versión adulta de Ladybug de cabello corto, y cerca de ella otros héroes diferentes, había otra Rena Rouge, otro Carapace, otra Queen Bee y... otro Chat Noir.

La voz de Nino se escuchó fuerte y clara aun cuando el teléfono había caído al suelo.  
-Lila dejó Paris huyendo como la traicionera serpiente que siempre fue, pero no puedo darle toda la culpa aunque quisiera. Al final, todos sufrimos las consecuencias de nuestros errores… Las consecuencias de nuestros errores… Las consecuencias... Las consecuencias...

-¿Nino?- la voz de Nino se distorsionó, todo a su alrededor comenzó a ponerse negro y entonces el suelo desapareció a sus pies y cayó a un vacío cuya oscuridad lo tragó por completo, ahogando su último grito...

Adrien despertó adolorido y de cabeza tras haberse caído de la silla de su computador donde se había quedado dormido. Plagg se acercó a él y se rio.  
-Pero mira nada más, desde este ángulo te veo mal, chico.  
-¡Plagg!- tomó al kwami entre sus manos y lo puso en su mejilla.- No sabes lo feliz que me hace verte, aun con tu olor a queso rancio.  
-¡No me aprietes tan fuerte! ¡Se me sale el primer desayuno! ¡Adrieeeeen!

Adrien llegó a la escuela con una mirada temerosa de que todo algo hubiese cambiado, y al ver a Nino, tal y como lo había visto ayer, en vez de chocar puños como de costumbre le abrazó con fuerza a punto de romperle las costillas.  
-¡Wow! Viejo. ¿Qué te pasa? Tienes mala cara.  
-Te explicaré todo en el descanso. Pero no sabes lo feliz que me hace verte bien.

-Sí, sí, yo también, vamos al salón.

Nino veía preocupado a su amigo, y este le sonreía diciéndole que le explicaría todo ese día. Al llegar al salón vieron a sus compañeros como de costumbre junto a Lila que no dejaba de hablar de su supuesta e interesante vida y Adrien hizo una mueca.  
-Wow, Lila, no puedo creer que hayas ayudado a Ladybug. Necesito todos los detalles.- pidió Alya completamente embelesada por su historia.  
-Con gusto. Ladybug es tan buena, tan increíble. Es una lástima que no pueda llevarme tan bien con todos como con ella... ayer intenté acercarme a Marinette para invitarla a conocer a Clara Nightingale y presentar sus diseños a ella pero se enojó conmigo. Es una pena que me odie tanto...- se quejó de forma lastimera.  
-Oh, Marinette solo te tiene envidia.  
-No le hagas caso.  
-¿Quien se cree para rechazarte?

-Da hasta lástima cuando actúa así.- las palabras de sus compañeros hacía que Adrien apretara sus puños y Nino notó su cambio de humor.

-¿Adrien?  
-¡Suficiente!- el grito de Adrien tomó a todos por sorpresa y este caminó a Lila con la furia reflejada en su rostro, una furia fría digna de su padre.- No más mentiras, Lila. Esto acaba ahora.  
-No sé a qué te refieres, Adrien. ¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó sorprendida pero era claro que estaba asustada.

En ese momento Marinette entró al salón, viendo a Adrien de espaldas tenso, miró a Nino que alzó los hombros, incapaz de explicar la actitud de su amigo, y Adrien no notó su presencia.  
-Que ya me cansé de tus mentiras, y como lastimas a Marinette porque así como yo ella sabe la verdad sobre ti.  
-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué verdad?- preguntó Alya confundida y molesta por el tono de voz del rubio.

-D-Debes estar confundido Adrien, tienes mala cara, ¿no has dormido bien? Deberías ir a la enfermería.

-Estoy perfectamente.- recalcó cada silaba y Lila al ver a Marinette supo que tenía su carta de la victoria.

-Oh, Adrien, ¿qué te pasa? ¿E-Es que acaso Marinette te dijo algo sobre mí? Sea lo que sea te juro que no es…

-¿Quieres que llame a Jagged Stone? ¿Clara Nightingale? ¿O qué tal a al patinador Philippe? ¿Sabías que tengo sus contactos? Podría preguntarles sobre ti, y como eres tan amiga suya seguro que querrán hablar contigo.- dijo con una sonrisa digna de su alter ego.

Ella calló. Lila estaba comenzando a sudar, nunca esperó que él dijese algo de lo que sabía y mucho menos exponerla frente a sus compañeros, siendo este el perfecto caballero que ofrecía su mano amablemente aun cuando la doncella tropeara en la misma piedra. En su caso, ella ya era esa piedra.

Puso sus mejores ojos para convencerlo de no decir nada, pero esta vez él no se tocaría el corazón ante su expresión lastimera, mostrando solo un gran desprecio y frialdad que seguro su padre estaría orgulloso. Pasara lo que pasara asumiría las consecuencias de lo que fuese a venir, ya fuera que Lila se transformara en un akuma y le diera caza o la tomara contra él mintiendo como lo hacía con Marinette, pero no iba a abandonar a su amiga a merced de ella, ni que sus palabras venenosas hicieran más daño, ni mucho menos dejar que sus amigos se convirtieran en algo que no eran y trunquen sus caminos de esa forma tan desastrosa. Para eso estaban Ladybug y Chat Noir, con o sin máscaras, él era un héroe e iba a salvarlos a todos.  
-Por ahora, empecemos con tu supuesta amistad con Ladybug...

…..

**Y… espero que les haya gustado! Gracias a todos por leer. Dejen review, nada de tomatazos, se aceptan bebidas de temporada y por supuesto imágenes de Chat Noir, Luka, o Nathaniel. Oh, y si se preguntan por qué puse a Marinette como una chica exitosa en su futuro, es porque a pesar de las adversidades ella seguro saldría adelante en su futuro no importando las malas lenguas, solo abriéndose paso con su talento, así es como debemos ser, nunca rendirnos, no importa lo difícil que sea. Y sin más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


End file.
